Never Let Go
by SimplyIsabelleS
Summary: What do you do after seven years of chasing after one girl? And what do you think of a boy who persecutes you for such a long time? When would the tables turn for them, and what would they sacrifice for happiness? Story of Lily Evans and James Potter.


**I do not own characters here, everything belongs to J. K. Rowling!**

* * *

**PRE-CHAPTER – HOW THEY SEE IT**

- What do you want again, Potter? – Lily Evans sighed, not even looking up above a book she was trying to read.

- Oh, nothing, Evans. Just waiting, you know, in case you wanna go on a date with me – a boy with round glasses and a real mess on his head winked at her, but she haven't seen it.

- Good luck there, seems like you will be sitting here for a while – Lily closed her book with a loud SPLASH and stood up. She threw her hair back onto the neck and walked away with nose high in the air.

James Potter looked after her with a pain in the hazel eyes. That was their seventh year at Hogwarts. He'd tried to ask Evans on a date for such a long time that h could already write a book about it. The red-haired girl never agreed on that.

James was a boy who deserved to be called 'perfect' for the majority of the society. First of all, he was smart. He had been getting only the best notes in every school subject, magic was coming so easy for him. He even managed two years ago to become an Animagi and now he could change into a stag every time he wanted to – or not really. That was his huge secret, of which knew only three of his friends, also able to change into animals. They decided not to register at the Ministry of Magic since becoming an Animagi before the end of Hogwarts was not legal, too. But, continuing with his greatness. Furthermore, he was good-looking – oh, hell, he was! Tall, with black hair which he was always habitually ruffling to look cooler. He had good proportions of face, and hazelnut eyes behind glasses. He was sporty, and even that year he became a captain of the Quidditch team. Besides, he had a huge fan club of girls which was created a few years ago by some girls he never knew. What's more, he was fun – one of the Marauders, a group consisted of him, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew – they were the biggest joke-making pupils ever at Hogwarts. Magic was so much fun for them that they just MUST HAVE DONE a good use of her. And everyone loved them.

Well, not everyone.

Lily Evans, a red-haired beauty who just dumped him again was at the same class as him. She was so obviously not turned on by his lady-killer smiles, his messy hair and skills of the best Chaser in Quidditch. And he could never understand, why, because she never made it clear to him (and believe me, Lily really did not hide her antipathy towards James).

In fact, the girl hated him. For the stupidity of their jokes, for torturing the school rivals in magic, for example her Slytherin friend, Severus Snape. Potter smiled under his nose – but that Snape boy was such an introvert and his full appearance was almost begging for teasing and cursing him every time they met. But the girl did not find it as amusing as the Marauders did.

- Yo, James – Sirius Black, a first-class Casanova at Hogwarts, and his best friend patted him on the shoulder – What are you doing, sitting here with a face like you're trying to resemble a troll?

- Nothing, Footpat – murmured James – As usual.

- Ah – the boy understood at once – _Her_. Hey, why don't you date any other girl… Like that Hayley from Ravenclaw? She's a real chick and has a thing for you…

- Don't wanna – the other shook his head.

- James, you need to get over that mean Evans and get a life. There are tons of other girls, much more beautiful and _dreaming_ of being your girlfriend – Sirius rolled his eyes, rising both hands. The group of teenagers across the Common Room giggled. Black sent a smile into that direction, which caused even more giggles.

Potter was thinking about what his best friend said. He was right. Evans never wanted his interest, she did not look for any attention of his. She never belonged to any fan club, Potter's of Black's. She was too mature, he thought with regret. He felt like he was no match for the girl, especially with her attitude. James felt like hitting the air. He was so angry with himself and his stubbornness, with Evans and her unwillingness and Sirius being that damn right.

He wanted to let her go. He tried with so many girls, but always ran back to Lily with a tail under his butt. He winced when he remembered the last of the catastrophic relation with a year older Rose Springsberry. That one sided affection, her sad look when they were together, a disappearing smile from her face, her hugs which he did not feel like he should, kisses that were devoid of passion from his side, and her being completely opposite, first with ardor, later with growing grief… And the day he ended it, Rose just nodded and disappeared… But James never noticed her existence, so why should he feel strange or sad because of her leaving?

- But I just can't – Potter crossed his arms, looking at Sirius with despair – I tried. You know that.

- Why, Prongs?

- Because – James sighed with pain – all of them look only like her. I don't see any other girl. All of them have Evan's face.

* * *

- Lily – started Dorcas Meadowes, best friend of the mentioned girl.

- Don't even try – warned her Lily, pointing a finger in the ceiling.

- Whatever, I will, anyway. Listen, how can you still treat him as… As… Well, as the kid he once was? You treat him like one of those kiddies from first year which you take care of them as a prefect – Dorcas' lips resembled a horseshoe right then.

- Potter's acting just the same. I haven't noticed him growing up and maturing during those seven years. He's totally sophomoric, you know that, Dor.

- But he tries so hard. For many years.

- He would have to prove me wrong. That he's not that silly and childish anymore and his ambition is higher than how to make McGonagall angry again or what to destroy.

- You beat me – Dorcas surrendered, felling onto her bed.

- Oh, Dorcas – Lily looked at her friend – How could I ever fall for him?

- Just you wait!

Evans just shrugged her shoulders and started another topic.

* * *

An hour later Lily was left alone in the dormitory. All of her room mates went out, Merlin knows where, and she decided to write an essay about the elixir of euphoria for Slughorn. The sooner she dealt with it, the better. Straight away she started with a plan in her head, and when everything seemed to be in order, a pen in her hand begun scratching on a paper.

While writing a third paragraph her rhythm was disrupted by a girl who happened to pass next to her dormitory and was saying really loudly:

- Oh, that Potter, I tell you, such a good ass. You look at him and forget what's your name, he's such a cookie.

The girl and her friend giggled and walked away. Lily froze in the writing position.

Well, James Potter was a good-looking guy, she had to admit it. She was not stupid and knew that much. The happily-shining eyes of hazel color, dimples in his cheeks when he was smiling which many girls called 'just lovely' and sporty body might have fooled her.

But Potter was handsome and beautiful only outside. She never got used to his stupid jokes and yak, which caused her so much trouble – for Merlin's sake, she was a prefect! Her duty was supervising the Gryffindors, and she was constantly failing because of the kidders. The cleaning up and explanations she had to make.. Of course, the second prefect, Remus Lupin – notabene, one of the Potter's best friends – was trying to help her as much as he could. That was the only one of the Marauders – seriously, what a name they picked! – who was reliable and she was on good terms with him. Sirius was to similar to Potter, and Peter, on the other hand… Well, in fact, she never actually heard him.

Besides, Potter for the past seven years had been trying to invite her out, which was pissing her off. Even then, just thinking of that made her mad. He never stopped trying, acting like an idiot with that foolish admiration for her, which she never ever wanted.

Oh, damn it, what was wrong with that guy? He could have had any female at Hogwarts, yet he constantly was persecuting _her_, asking her out like a psycho. Truly an idiot… And the attitude he held towards her friend, Severus Snape… Okay, ex-friend, she admitted with annoyance and regret, feeling even more bitterly than a minute ago. Still, it hurt to see them sending curses at each other. Since Severus called her a Mudblood she gave up their relationship. Ah, silly girl, I am, she thought with a bitter smile. What's more, Snape's love towards Dark Arts worried her a bit… Hopefully he would not try any of his spells on Black or Potter, there was no joking with Dark Magic.

No way! Lily almost laughed when she realized what was she thinking about. And about who she was worried! Stop this foolishness, she told herself, closing eyes and taking a deep breath. Now she felt a lot better.

And wait. No more worrying about James Potter.

* * *

_**Tadaaaam.**_

_**I tried to go into the psychology a bit more.**_

_**Hope you like it:)**_

_**Any ideas, remarks, ect – write about it:)**_


End file.
